Japanese Patent No. 5172818 discloses an electronic component. This electronic component includes an element body and an external electrode disposed on the element body. The external electrode includes an underlying metal layer and a conductive resin layer. The underlying metal layer is formed on the element body. The conductive resin layer is formed to cover the underlying metal layer.